


The Truth About CrissColfer.

by lupe_wolf



Series: secrets of behind the glee [1]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupe_wolf/pseuds/lupe_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after glee ends :(, Chris Colfer, now Chris Criss-Colfer, and Darren Criss, now Darren Criss-Colfer, are married but very few people know. Well they didn't. Until they are seen together, shopping in London, where they now live. With stories about them everywhere, they need to decide whether or not they should come clean about their relationship. Includes flash backs to the start of their relationship, right the way through. <br/>AU, with changes to the filming process, and their background lives, for benefits to the story, and so I don't offend anyone, hopefully.<br/>I don't own glee, or any of the background media etc, it would be awful if I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. spotted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is my first fan fiction, so I apologize if it isn't amazing, though I will try.I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes, as I'm just not very good at spotting them,even though i read things through.  
> this is an AU fic, unfortunately, so, although i based it of the filming of glee, and the story lines, it is not factually accurate, for writing purposes mostly.  
> in this chapter, Chris reads an article starting speculation about their relationship. explains their current position.

_ Crisscolfer- Real or Not? _

_With glee having finished 3 years ago, you would have thought the drama surrounding the cast would have lessened. Wrong. Yes, there has been a definite lack of it lately, though fans still show great interest in the relationships; with the amount of fan fiction still being read and made, the tumblr and twitter posts. And now they have some real gossip..._

_Darren Criss and Chris Colfer were seen in town, in London no less, holding hands. With children. The source who saw them and took the photos said,_

_“They were just walking through the city talking and laughing, I thought it might just be two friends going shopping. But then they met up with a teenager and their friends, who handed over a child to them, who couldn’t have been more than half a year old, whilst another, of around 4, ran up and wrapped themselves around Chris’ leg. They stood there for a while talking, then they walked off hand in hand.”_

_So it seems something is definitely going on with those two then, and the fact that there are children involved, something has for a while, but what? The fact that in the picture the source supplied (which is shown below), a ring is present on Chris’ left hand.....something big is going on, and they can’t deny it. Comment below on what you think the story is._

* * *

 

Chris’ heart was beating so fast then, if he hadn't been distracted by the article he had just read, he would have been sure he should be dead. This wasn't good, not good at all.

 

“Damn, damn, damn!” he cursed under his breath, he would have said much worse much louder, if it wasn't for the 4 year old girl, sat quietly on the corner coloring in the latest Disney princesses dresses.

 

At this moment said 4 year old, turned her head in confusion.

 

“What’s wrong, papa?” came the small voice, that anyone could tell was full of confusion and concern. Chris never normally showed any emotion other than love and happiness in front of his children.

 

“Nothing sweetie, at least nothing papa can’t handle.” He answered back, in a voice that he hoped was reassuring and didn't show what he was truly feeling. Fear. Dread. Horror. “You just carry on coloring, I just need to go and talk to daddy.”

 

“okay.” came the bright reply, showing Chris that Emily wasn't worried, and his voice had been as reassuring as he had hoped. Because something was wrong, very wrong. The article had been right...

 

Because the truth was, he was with Darren, and had been for over 6 years, nearing 7. This, in itself wasn't a problem, not at all in fact. The problem was no one apart from their families and close friends knew. It wasn't because they were ashamed, they just wanted to live for themselves, not for the public.

 

So they had dated in secret, gotten engaged in secret, married in secret, adopted one child (and used a surrogate for another) in secret. They had even recently moved to the outskirts of London, just to live as normally as possible. They still did a lot of work in the U.S, but they could manage that. Anyway they both had another 6 months off so that they could look after 6 month old Buddy.

 

Everything had been going so well to, staying at Chris’ cousins house ,whilst he was away working, in exchange for looking after their 14 year old child, whilst their house was having work done. Having a good Christmas holidays, and January, where there was very little work, as Beth, at 14, was old enough to deal with school by herself, which was where she was right now. They had just used the time for family bonding, as Darren had been particularly busy the week before Christmas, barely being in the same country. Everything had been as close to perfect as Chris could have hoped. Until now.

 

Hell, he even knew exactly where they had been spotted, the exact day. They had simply gone out shopping, with Emily and Buddy, along with Beth, her girl friend and some friends. They had simply agreed to meet up with them, after going into a furniture store, which none of them had wanted to go into. Just a normal trip into the city, and it had the power to ruin everything they had worked for. But one thing Chris did know, he wouldn't let it.

 

He just had to work out how to sort it, and for that he needed his husband.


	2. So what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued on from before, as Chris tries to tell Darren what was going on.

Taking yet another deep, very slightly calming breath, Chris stood slowly headed out of the dining room. He realised as he started towards the living room( the most likely place in the house for Darren to be) that what he was feeling now was nothing compared to what Darren would feel in a few minutes. As, unlike Chris, the public didn’t know his sexuality, they all thought he was straight. Which relationship wise, he was until he started dating Chris. He had never announced that he was straight but never said he wasn’t either. In truth he was bi, not gay, he still admired girls, but he liked boys too. Which wasn’t something he was afraid or ashamed of-the public simply didn’t know- the public didn’t know the real him. Yet.

And that scared him more than anything, as now they would have to, as the stories and speculation would only be worse.

Chris entered the living room to find that it was empty, which surprised Chris slightly, as this was where he had last seen his husband; he was probably just somewhere else. Knowing that he wasn’t anywhere down stairs, he headed upstairs. The house was one of those fairly modern ones, with 4 floors including the ground floor; the next 2 floors were where Chris’ cousin’s rooms were, and the next Beth’s room and the den. So it was highly unlikely that Darren was on these floors, so he headed straight up to the top, where their “room” was.

As he approached the door he realised he had no clue what to say, or how to act before and after. It was also only now that he realised Darren may have already seen the article, and that was why he was up here in the first place, to hide. He stopped just outside the door, and waited for what felt like an eternity. After what was probably only about 5 minutes, he was awoken from his daze by the low mumblings of what could only be Darren, and the small murmurings of a baby, occasionally broken by cries.

Quietly he opened the door, and just watched. Darren was sitting on the bed, his curls untamed (as they often were these days) hanging over his forehead and eyes; he was wearing a simple shirt and jeans, his bare feet poking out the bottom. Perfect in Chris’ mind. And to add to the picture, a small baby, being rocked and calmed in his arms, even though the cries had stopped. The sight installed calmness and warmth over Chris’, a feeling that would soon be broken, by hurt and fear.

Darren must have felt him watching, as after a short while, he looked up to Chris, warmth in his eyes. Chris smiled back, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, causing Darren’s to drop slightly. He carefully placed Buddy in the cot beside the bed and walked over to Chris, his eyes to full of concern and caring. Reaching out his hand, and interlocking it with Chris’, perfectly.

Chris couldn’t take it any longer, his last pieces of composure leaving him. A single tear escaping his eye, and working down his cheek. Causing the dam to finally break, as he flung himself into Darren’s arms, a heart wrenching sob escaping him. One thing was for certain, this was not how he had planned on telling Darren what was going on.

* * *

 

Darren, with no clue what had brought this on, simply held him as strong and supporting as he could. His mind going into overdrive to try and work out what the hell was going on; Chris had been fine just half an hour ago, when he had last seen him in the dining room with Emily, what could have happened in this amount of time to cause this reaction from his husband? A lot of things now he thought of it, any amount of phone calls bringing bad news, was someone injured, dead? He decided that instead of completely freaking himself out, he would help Chris calm down enough to tell him.

Meaning they stayed like this for a whole 10 minutes before Chris’ sobs finally reduced in number and intensity, until he was silent bar the occasional sniffle. Causing Darren to decide it was okay to ask what had brought on the biggest state he had seen Chris in since before they moved to London.

“What happened?” he asked, he had meant to say something a bit more subtle and reassuring, but nothing had come to mind.

Chris took a long stuttering breath, before saying as calmly as he could.

“I was just sitting down stairs, on my laptop, and there was this email...it was just one sentence saying I had better check out the link below. So I did and...” he sniffed and shuddered, causing Darren to worry even more if that was possible.” It was an article on one of those god awful celebrity gossip sites, saying that someone saw us in town that day, and had taken a picture, and that they had seen us holding hands, whilst with the kids. And that they had contacted the site with this saying that we were together or something. Basically, people know, they know about us.”

This last statement chilled Darren to the core. What were they going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what are they going to do now? Next chapter contains the first flashback to their past, and more depth in to why they were so scared of the public finding out. I realize that these chapters have been on the short side, some will be longer, but hopefully none will be shorter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I don't have a set uploading schedule, I'll just write and upload when I can.  
> feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
